1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer which records an image on a recording medium and an image output apparatus which outputs an image to an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer which records an image on a recording medium such as printing paper generally includes; a display which is capable of displaying various pieces of information regarding image recording; and an operation panel used by users for operating the printer based on the information displayed on the display (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-35662). Such a printer is generally capable of further displaying images of a plurality of input image data on the display. Users can switch an image displayed on the display by operating various kinds of buttons provided on the operation panel and can also select a desired image to be printed.
Further, as an apparatus outputting an image (image data) to a printer, a large-screen display device, and the like, there has been known an image output apparatus having the same structure as described above. Specifically, users can switch an image to be displayed on a display by operating various kinds of buttons provided on an operation panel and can select a desired image to be output.
However, users such as an elderly person not good at operating devices has difficulty in understanding functions of small buttons provided on an operation panel. Therefore, it is very difficult for users not good at operating devices to switch display image data among a plurality of image data by operating these buttons and to find desired image data. That is, a conventional printer did not offer easiness when users not good at operating devices tries to have desired image data, among the plurality of image data, displayed on a display.